Bloody Demons
by Scarred-Wolf-Teo
Summary: When sophomore Naruto Uzumaki enrolls in Konoha High after being expelled from Uzu Academy, things change. But are they for the better, or for the worst? And what happens when Naruto enters, the Forbidden Room?
1. Chapter 1

Well, here I am again, another new story. Here's the deal with the other two:

Namikaze Revival: On Hold  
>Enter, Itachi Uzumaki!: Going to be taken down until Namikaze Revival is finished, then rewritten.<p>

Anywho, I decided to do a AU fic this time, the Naruto Characters are all in highschool, you've seen it all before. This is an idea I got after reading 'My Demons' by AngelWing1138. So it's very loosely based off of that story, read it if you have the chance! I already have up till the third chapter typed out and ready to go, just minor edits will be made and I'll release the next chapter.

Warnings: OOC Sasuke, Smart Naruto, and Flashing Red Eyes?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I do however, own an awesome Hidan Headband! :D

* * *

><p>A 15 year old boy walked up to the doors of a large school, a pencil in his right hand, manga in his left. A ratted olive colored backpack was thrown over the blonde's shoulder. The boy wore a simple black t-shirt with orange Kanji on the front for various words; Ramen, Whirlpool, and Fox were just a few. To match his shirt, was a pair of black skater pants with a red trim and lining. The silver chain on the left pants pocket was connected to something that was inside the pocket, but no one needed to know.<p>

It was the first day of school for him; the blond was a sophomore in his schooling career. But truth-be-told, he didn't want to transfer to a new school in the middle of the year. The boy walked into the school, amazed by the size of it. He took a quick look at his map that his 'father' had printed out for him. 'Hm… Now how do I get to the office…?' He thought, but to his luck, the place he sought out most was right next to him.

The office was huge compared to his old school, and honestly, a lot nicer. Even though this was a public school, it looked much more like the private school the boy attended in the past. The blond sophomore walked up to the desk and cleared his throat. The woman standing there narrowed her eyes at the boy and stared at his forehead, the blond quickly brushed it to make sure nothing was on it. The woman was very old and seemed very stubborn. The nameplate was carved wood that listed the name, Mrs. Utatane. The blond stuttered only for a moment, catching his breath while doing so.

"Uh- I'm Naruto Uzumaki… I'm here to register…"

Mrs. Utatane nodded and opened the file cabinet to her left, all while keeping an eye on Naruto. After a moment of flipping through file after file, she came across the blonde's. For the first time in 5 minutes, the older lady took her eyes off of Naruto.

"Hm… Naruto Uzumaki. Sophomore, Expelled from Uzu Academy… For fighting…" The woman narrowed her eyes even more at Naruto; he swore her eyes were completely shut. Mrs. Utatane shut the file and handed it to the boy; she then motioned to the hallway next to the office.

"Principal's office is the last door on the right, Kami bless your soul."

Naruto walked down the long hallway, looking through each open door as he did so. But then he stopped… There was another hallway? Naruto sighed and continued walking until he got to the door he was told to go to. He stared at the wood and then finally knocked. A quiet, "Enter" filled the air. Naruto turned the door knob ever so slowly and walked into the room.

Beaming at him was an older male, slightly older than Mrs. Utatane. His nameplate said, Mr. Sarutobi, and this Mr. Sarutobi looked like he could be any of the students' great grandfathers. The principal motioned for Naruto to sit in the crimson chair before him to which the blond proceeded to do. The older male smiled at Naruto and began to speak.

"Welcome to Konoha High, I'm the principal as you guessed. You can called me Mr. Sarutobi, or if you like, Lord Hokage." Naruto wondered about the term 'Hokage' and asked about what it meant. "Hokage is Japanese for 'Fire Shadow', young Naruto. We here at Konoha High like to stay with our Japanese Heritage throughout our day in school." Naruto nodded and listened intently on what the Hokage had to say.

As Hiruzen, as he was called by his co-workers, flipped through Naruto's file, he came across very interesting information. The boy had been expelled for fighting, and only showed up for class, not to hang around with friends. He even skipped lunch! But what really struck the Hokage was this: Naruto's GPA.

"N-Naruto, you do know that you have a Grade Point Average of 4.3 correct?" Naruto nodded and smiled. "Hard work pays off doesn't it Lord Hokage?" Hiruzen chuckled and then became worried again. "Uzumaki, you only attended classes when you were at your old school. The highest you can get on your GPA is a 4.0, but how do you have a 4.3? This must be a typo." Naruto shook his head and quickly responded.

"Mr. Sarutobi, if I may. I didn't attend lunch or any school functions all year. You know why?" Hiruzen stayed silent. "It was because I had no friends. I did all my work, obtained 100% on all my tests, quizzes, and homework assignments. I even went the extra mile and did every single extra credit assignment as well. It was because I had no friends that I was so enticed on doing my work perfectly and studying. I thought that good grades would help me obtain more friends, but in the long run, it only led me to my expulsion from Uzu Academy."

Hiruzen nodded as Naruto told his story, but what he really wondered is how he got into a fight if he had no friends to fight with. But he would ask that later. Hiruzen turned to his computer and brought up Naruto's schedule which he handed to him after printing it out. "This is your schedule, 1st Hour just ended, so just head on to your 2nd Hour. Naruto nodded and quickly stood up, wanting to get out of the principal's office a.s.a.p. But Hiruzen cleared his throat and motioned for the boy to stop. The older male opened a draw in his desk and pulled out something wrapped in cloth.

"This is your identification Naruto. You can wear it wherever you like on your body, just know that if you are caught not wearing this, you can be sent to detention." Naruto nodded and took the cloth like object. It had a metal plate attached to it which had a leaf engraved in it. The cloth itself was colored in black; Hiruzen noted that this signified his status as the sophomore class. He also was told that he'd keep the black cloth for his entire high school career. Naruto nodded once more and left the office, schedule in hand.

Now… To find his 2nd Hour…

* * *

><p>He had been sitting in his 2nd Hour classroom when a quiet blond walked through the door. He had adorned a schedule and a manga in his left hand and a pencil in his right. It was clearly a new student as his identification was being worn upside down. He noticed the color, black, he was a sophomore like himself. He had three whisker type marks running across his cheeks, these made the raven wonder if they were just tattooed. The blond quickly walked up to the teacher and showed her his schedule. And to his luck, the blond was sat right next to him.<p>

Naruto turned to the raven and passed a note. 'Hi... I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.' The note read. The raven quickly scribbled down on the note, 'Uchiha, Sasuke.' Before Naruto had a chance to write back, the Uchiha snatched the paper and scribbled some more. 'Oh dobe, your identification is upside down. See mine and everyone else's?' As Naruto read this, he looked at everyone's identification. There were 4 colors, Blue, Black, Red and White. Most wore theirs on their foreheads as bandanas, while others wore them in various places such as the arm, or as a belt. Naruto quickly turned his headband right side up and looked at the teacher.

"Alright everyone, since today is the start of the new semester, I see some new faces. Let's just get over the basics. My name is Shizune; do not call me Mrs. Shizune, Ms. Shizune, or whatever you can think of. It's Shizune. I will be your Writing and Literature Teacher, or more commonly known as Language Arts Teacher." Naruto listened as she noted what to bring and what not to bring into class, the basic things that Naruto had experienced at Uzu Academy. But then something caught his ear.

"I would like to report that Sasuke Uchiha here had the highest grade last semester, and should not be bothered for the rest of the school year." Sasuke 'hn and muttered to Naruto; "Don't listen to her, she's crazy…"

After that, Shizune passed out a short fill-in-the-blank paper that had to do with Literary Terms in which Naruto finished in less than a minute. As he got up and handed the paper to Shizune, he couldn't help but hear murmurs of surprise, and of suspicion. 'Whoa, he finished first…' and 'He probably copied half of the answers off of Sasuke' could be heard. The blond Uzumaki sighed, 'Here we go again' he thought.

After about 20 minutes of siting around, the bell rang, alerting the students of a free period. As Naruto grabbed his backpack and stood, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Naruto turned to see Sasuke who muttered in his ear that he'd show him around the school. Naruto smiled and walked out of the classroom, his first friend in forever in tow.

It had only been 5 minutes of walking around when Naruto asked the question… It took 3 seconds for Sasuke to come up with an answer. "No." Naruto was clearly annoyed; there had been gangs at his old school, why couldn't he start one here? As the two sophomores started to argue, a taller male hit Sasuke's shoulder as he walked by. Naruto looked at his headband; it was colored in blue, although Naruto didn't know which class it was.

"Uchiha" the male screamed, "Why do you align yourself with the freak?" The brown haired male questioned as he pointed at Naruto. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders and stared. "It's none of your business Hyuuga. I don't need some junior to tell me who and who not to help around the school." Naruto felt a sense of warmth emitting from his shoulder at Sasuke's touch, a small blush ran across his face, but quickly disappeared once the brown haired male left.

"Don't worry about Neji; he's an idiot anyways…" Sasuke stated, not taking his hand off of Naruto. The Uzumaki nodded and smiled, sniffing the air slightly as he did. "Sasuke, I smell food!" The Uzumaki grabbed the Uchiha's hand and ran down the hallway, leading him not only to the lunchroom, but to the forbidden room.

* * *

><p>Kiba Inuzuka and Neji Hyuuga stood outside of the counseling office, watching as the blond new kid dragged Sasuke down the hall. The Inuzuka, donning a black headband, nudged Neji at the site.<p>

"It seems as if our new student has opened up a soft spot in our Uchiha," Neji coolly stated, "Kiba, look out for our, new charge now will you?" Kiba chuckled and grinned, "Got it Neji, nobody gets past the Inuzuka!" Kiba then brushed the side of head with his index finger and followed the running pair.

As Naruto and Sasuke sat down for lunch at a secluded table in the corner, Kiba found his way past the border of glares from Sasuke. Kiba put on his mask, his dumb playful mask that everyone but Neji saw him in, and sat down with a plop next to Naruto. "So, Sasuke, who's your new friend here? He seems cool," Kiba declared loudly. Naruto was just about to speak when Sasuke placed his hand on the blonde's knee to note not to talk, making Naruto shiver at the touch.

"Why does it matter to you who he is, Kiba?" Sasuke answered, spitting harshly on the Inuzuka's name. Kiba shuddered at the harshness of the Uchiha's voice; it wasn't his fault that it happened, that Team 7- But Kiba stopped thinking there, Sasuke knew what he was thinking, and shot a harsher glare at him.

"Leave now Kiba, before I finish what _he_ started." Naruto narrowed his eyes curiously at the raven as he emphasized the word 'he'. Was there something that happened last year? Did Sasuke loose something just as Naruto did? He could only wonder…

* * *

><p>Naruto had an easy day and found his classes with the help of Sasuke. In fact, he had almost all of his classes with Sasuke! The Uzumaki found that he had Tsunade for Math, Jiraiya for Gym and Kakashi Hatake for History, and Kurenai Yuhi for Spanish. But when Naruto left the 6th Hour classroom, he passed by the lunchroom hallway, seeing a door which he did not remember viewing when he and Sasuke ran by.<p>

Naruto cautiously walked up to the door and grasped the handle; he quietly turned the doorknob, but was stopped by a black mass, flinging him back against the opposite wall. "Are you mental?" The voice spat at Naruto, "You could have gotten yourself killed in there!" Naruto slowly opened his shut eyes, recognizing the voice faintly. "N-Neji?" he asked quietly. The pale eyed Hyuuga stared at the blond and grunted, meaning yes.

"I know you're new and everything, and a sophomore too. I know I gave off a bad vibe… I just didn't want you dying, like the legends say." Neji spoke softly as to only let Naruto hear. "L-Legends? What legends?" Naruto questioned. Neji let go of Naruto's shirt that he had held onto and smirked, "Not my place to tell you, Naru-" That was all Neji could get out before another black blur came by and socked him in the gut.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him Hyuuga!" The shorter but stronger Uchiha screamed. Neji tried to regain his breath by sucking in much needed air. Naruto stared at Sasuke and saw a flash of red before they returned to his normal onyx color. Sasuke then grabbed Naruto by the arm and pulled him away, Naruto's eyes fixed on both Neji and the door.

* * *

><p>Outside of the school, Naruto's foster father stood next to his motorcycle, waiting for the blond to emerge from the school. The man's name was Hikai Satoshi, father of one, and foster father of another. Hikai was taller than Naruto, with long brown hair and hazel eyes. He loved Naruto as the son he never had, or well, the son he wanted to have. Naruto was straight, his own son Takashi was the other way around. Naruto liked girls, but Takashi loved guys. It was weird that the two straightest people on the planet could breed and create this.<p>

Hikai waited for what seemed like hours before Naruto walked out, a raven haired boy at his side to which was chatting with the blond. Naruto saw Hikai and waved goodbye to his new friend, grabbed his helmet out of his backpack, and jumped on the back of the motorcycle.

"Hi Hikai, how was work today?" Naruto asked as the Satoshi strapped on his own helmet. The man smiled slightly and answered with an inaudible 'fine' as the engine of the motorcycle revved up. Sasuke watched in the distance as Naruto rode off into the nearby neighborhood. 'Hn… That boy is going to kill himself one of these days…'

* * *

><p>Well there you have it! The first chapter of Bloody Demons! The title probably will have nothing to do with the story... Or will it?<p>

Anyways next chapter; What's in the Forbidden Room? What does Sasuke have to hide? And what is the true relationship between Naruto and Takashi? Find out next time!

Read and Review please! Much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Well here we are! The second chapter of Bloody Demons! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and who favorited this story, the response was outstanding! The second chapter is a little bit shorter, but I was strapped for time with finals coming up, plus the fact that I found out that half of the chapter was gone! I have no word on when chapter three will be up because honestly, I can't find the document it's saved in. :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just all of the Clash of Ninja games!

* * *

><p>It was 4:00 when Naruto and Hikai returned home after running errand after errand with Hikai. Naruto walked into the house that he should call home and dropped the bags containing the groceries he and Hikai went to buy on the counter. The blond heard something strange coming from his room, wet sloshing sounds, he had to investigate. He walked slowly down the long hallway and found his room, middle room to the right. Naruto quickly opened the door to see Takashi mixing a red substance with water all while playing his PlayStation 2. The brown haired man turned to Naruto and smiled, "Naruto!" Takashi exclaimed.<p>

Meet Takashi Satoshi, age 21, high school dropout and as straight as a circle. The brown haired, blue eyed foster brother of Naruto couldn't hold a job, and still lived with his parents. But what Takashi was known for, was for creating the most notorious gang in his high school career while at Uzu Academy; Biju. After Takashi dropped out, Naruto rose to be the leader and stood the leader for the next two and a half years. That was, until his expulsion from the Academy.

Naruto plopped down next to Takashi and watched as he intently played a game about ninjas. There was one who could shoot fire, and another who could manipulate lightning. Of course, the game was rated M because of the intense alcohol content and bloody violence. "Taka," Naruto started, "What is this game?" Takashi grinned.

"I give to you, Ultimate Ninja! I created this game by modifying your Call of Duty Disc and-" But Takashi was cut off there; Naruto had tackled him and held him by his shirt collar. "You did what?" Naruto was furious at his older 'brother', he had spent 5 years trying to collect the money to buy that game, and it was the collector's edition too. Tears started to appear in the blonde's eyes as he brought up his hand in a tightened fist. But Takashi grabbed the fist as it came down and fluttered his eyelashes.

"Oh Naruto, my sweet little Naruto. I only made a mere copy of your disc, the original one is still over there on your mattress." Takashi said seductively. Naruto quickly looked and saw what Takashi was talking about, lo-and-behold, his game was still intact. Naruto withdrew his fist and sat down on the bed, relinquishing his control over Takashi. But Takashi moved forward and captured a small kiss on the Uzumaki's forehead.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, you're forgiven." Naruto shuddered at the kiss from his older foster brother, he had been kissed by him before, in more awkward places than that, but it still just felt weird. Naruto jumped off the bed quickly and sat in a nearby chair, watching as Takashi killed an opposing ninja with a spiraling sphere of blue. "That attack right there, I named it after you… Rasengan…" Takashi said as he started to run around in the game, jumping on top of roofs to get around the village.

Naruto stared at his foster brother; he hadn't heard the name of Rasengan since his days in Biju. That was his codename, his alias, what everyone called him and the name he was feared by… The tattoo on his stomach started to burn as memories of those days flashed by, on how he lost Misaki to the fight against the Oto gang. Misaki… He couldn't think of her now…

"Thanks Juubi," Naruto muttered, calling Takashi by his gang name. Naruto then quietly walked out of the room and to the kitchen, trying to find some ramen so he could pull himself together.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked into his 1st hour the next day and met his teacher, Iruka, whom taught science. The Uzumaki spent the next hour listening about his life, and how all the failing students would end up being slackers and drug dealers and in jail in the future. Not once did they touch their science book. In this class was Neji Hyuuga, who looked to Naruto for some solace, and to apologize for yesterday and what happened; the blond never met his gaze.<p>

The bell rang and Naruto was the first out of the door, walking quickly to his locker which was located on the other side of the school, but yet again he was drawn to the door that Neji stopped him from going into. He had 15 minutes of passing time, how long would it take to investigate? But before Naruto could reach the hallway, Sasuke spotted him and flagged him down.

"Naruto," Sasuke began as he reached his new friend, "You alright? You don't look so good…" Naruto could tell where Sasuke was coming from, he had gotten no sleep last night, nor was he able to take a shower that morning. Nightmares of Misaki's death were haunting him… Naruto nodded to Sasuke and headed towards his locker, leaving the Uchiha behind him, standing hurt and confused.

* * *

><p>It was during 2nd Hour that Naruto came up with a plan, he would skip the last 5 minutes of class on a bathroom pass and go check out the room, and the free period afterwards would give him more time. The blond got up and grabbed a piece of paper, taking it to Shizune to sign.<p>

"Naruto, you can't hold it for 5 minutes?" Shizune questioned as she signed slowly. Naruto only looked into her eyes before she told him to take his stuff. Sasuke looked questioningly at the blond who gave him a look that meant not to follow.

Naruto quickly went to his locker and dropped his stuff off, practically racing to the room. It was now or never, he quietly opened the door and slipped in.

"Whoa," was all Naruto had to say, there was a lot of ancient stuff in the room, along with a glowing orb at the center, encased in a viscous material. The blond walked closer to the orb, squinting at the new print that was revealed as he walked closer.

"The Kyuubi no Yoko," Naruto began to read, "One of nine experiments, one of only two that succeeded. The Kyuubi is a fox, one that only the destined one could withstand. If your hand passes through the barrier, and can touch the fox without instant death, you can hold the demon's powers." The blond looked to the orb; he could now tell that it had nine distinct flares of energy swirling around it. Naruto hesitantly shoved his hand into the barrier; it stinging as he did. The energy seemed to wrap around the Uzumaki's hand, he then shut his eyes, took a final breath, and grasped the orb.

* * *

><p>Kiba was walking around the school during free period and saw Neji talking with a pinkette sophomore. Sakura Haruno was the girl's name and she was a Sasuke fan-girl, and the Uchiha's ex-first lady. The Inuzuka walked up to Neji and ruffled his hair, much to the Hyuuga's annoyance. Sakura smiled at Kiba and gave him a quick hug before returning to the conversation she held with the junior.<p>

"So, you're willing to accept me within your ranks Neji? I'd be quite honored to work for-" Sakura started, but she was quickly cut off by the loudmouth Inuzuka. "Neji, we can't have Sakura in -" But Neji held up a hand, silencing Kiba. "Team 7 is no more Kiba, Sakura has no 'family' to turn to, and we must, especially since we were the ones who did the horrible thing to poor Team 7."

Kiba was furious, "You know as well as I do that it wasn't our fault!" "It doesn't matter Kiba! We didn't have to do anything directly!" Neji retorted. Sakura came between the boys and sighed, "Please, don't talk about Team 7… So Neji, am I in the gang?" Neji smiled and also smirked at Kiba, "Yes Sakura, welcome to Renegade!"

* * *

><p>Takashi had been staring at his computer all morning, searching for codes to modify his game and to make it better. Well, that's what everyone thought he was doing. But in actuality, he was reading a very 'hot' dōjinshi on two characters from his favorite manga. Burning questions ran through his mind, 'What other things does Nendo do with the mouths in his hands? And what does Hebi do with his long tongue?'* His questions were just about to be answered when the gang rosters of the city -run by a Suna High senior- popped up with a message to all members signed up at the time stating-<p>

"Holy crap, Renegade recruited Blossom? I need to contact Sharingan, and fast!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke had been sitting in the lunchroom by himself when his phone vibrated. Weird, his phone didn't vibrate; it hasn't since- With that resolution, Sasuke flipped open his phone and read the text message.<p>

**To: Sharingan  
><strong>**From: Juubi**

**So, I hope you're keeping my little brother out of the gang life eh? I don't want him sucked up into something like Biju again… Anyways, Renegade recruited Blossom. I might have you break your promise to me. If they recruit anymore people, pull the plug on the plan, and get him into a gang. And make sure he doesn't go into the Forbidden Room, got it?**

Sasuke widened his eyes and quickly texted back.

**To: Juubi  
><strong>**From: Sharingan**

**You got my word Juubi. Although, I told him there were no gangs at Konoha High, he asked his first day here. If word gets out he's going to kill me, gang history or not… And I don't want him in a gang either; I don't want him getting hurt…**

Sasuke then got another text back on how he and Naruto would make a very cute couple and how once they were far enough into the relationship, that Takashi would get a camera and film them in their first very intimate moment. Sasuke roared back swear word after swear word, leaving the conversation at a standstill for 20 minutes until finally, Takashi texted back.

**To: Sharingan  
><strong>**From: Juubi**

**Should I bring the _toys_, or should I join in as well? ;D 3**

Sasuke chucked the phone at a nearby wall, snapping it in half. He was not gay, Uchiha's aren't gay. Sasuke hadn't lost his virginity yet, but that did not mean he was gay! Sasuke stood up and grabbed his phone, quickly changing course to the courtyard where no one visited anymore. The Uchiha stood against the wall with his hands in his pockets, the winds blowing on his face.

"Hime… What would you do?" The Uchiha asked to the calm, blowing wind...

* * *

><p>Like I said, a little bit shorter, but none-the-less, all the more cliffhanger-y. Next Time: Will Naruto survive the Kyuubi? Will Sasuke have to break Takashi's promise and have Naruto join a gang? And who are Hime and Misaki? Find out next time!<p>

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Ahh! Don't kill me! I'm soo sorry I haven't been uploading... I restarted this chapter during Finals (since that was the only thing I could do when I was finished) and couldn't get it uploaded until now. I have started to type the Final Chapter of this because I finally figured out what will lead up to it, so once that Chapter's done (which should be in a few days) I'll finish Chapter 4 of Bloody Demons. This chapter kinda jumps a bit towards the end, but nothing really exciting happened between the two times, so why type it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, other wise it'd be a smut-fest every other chapter!

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke to a very dark room; a very dark, silent room. The blond couldn't hear the hustle and bustle of the hallways outside of the room. Was he even alive? The Uzumaki touched random parts of his body; two eyes, a nose, a mouth, two ears, six whisker marks, everything accounted for. His hand still tingled from touching the orb- The orb! Where was it? It was just there a second ago... There was a flash of blinding red light before the Uzumaki's eyes, but it wasn't exactly in the room itself, but more of in the eyes of the blond themselves.<p>

"In here, kit." said a menacing voice and in two seconds, the red light was gone, and Naruto was thrown into a sewer. 'Great, not only am I hearing things but drenched head to toe in water... What will Hikai say?' As Naruto thought all of this, the yellow energy that wrapped around Naruto's hand was back. The energy was being emitted from his palm and guiding him down the sewer passages. After around 10 minutes of walking, the now mostly dry Naruto felt the energy recede into his palm. There was a grunt, a large grunt actually, that could shatter a person's eardrum had it been any louder. The former gang leader looked up and saw a giant fox, with not just one but nine tails attached to its hind. The fox's fur was red-orange with black fur outlining some of its features.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the mighty fox roared, "I shall call you 'kit'." The blond stared at the fox and only muttered one word.

"Kyuubi."

After that little meeting, Naruto was back in the forbidden room, but was he conscious? No. The blond was spread eagled on the floor, blood rolling front he top of his head where he had hit it falling down. The room was dark until finally, the door flew open, and light engulfed the unconscious blond. A raven headed boy walked into the room after the light appeared, and with gentle hands, he picked up the Uzumaki and carried him out of the room, all while muttering a simple sentence.

"We meet again Rasengan, Youth will be much pleased."

* * *

><p>Sasuke had grabbed a bag of chips from the lunch room and was again outside. He was replaying memory after memory of him and Hime, him and Tsuki. Tsuki Kitai was everything Sasuke saw in a girl; funny, tough and caring. Her long glowing white hair was what turned Sasuke on at night when the slept innocently with each other. If it wasn't for Renegade, he'd be fine. Tsuki was going to be a sophomore that year, and was only a week younger than Sasuke. After his failed relationship with Sakura, Tsuki caught him in his time of depression and cocaine addiction. The Kitai quickly rose to be third in command of the Team 7 gang, but after Mangekyo stepped down, she became Sasuke's second in command, and eventually, his fiancé. It wasn't until Mangekyo was killed that she really took action. She fought not only for the gang, but for revenge; revenge for her soon to be brother-in-law, and for Sasuke's feelings.<p>

Sasuke pulled the chain he wore around his neck, out of the entrapment of his t-shirt. The chain was golden, and hung on it, was the ring Sasuke proposed to Tsuki with. The raven shed a tear and hid the necklace from prying eyes. The Uchiha heard the bell ring and smirked, he wasn't going to 3rd Hour, and he didn't want to deal with math today…

But all of the sudden, his phone started to vibrate again. The Uchiha pulled the blasted contraption and saw it was connected by one last wire, and thank Kami it was. The Uchiha could barely make out what the text said, but what he could nearly killed him.

**To: Sha g n**  
><strong>F om: Ju b<strong>

**Na to in hosp al, m t e in f ont of s ho l.**

Naruto was in the hospital…

"Sh*t…"

* * *

><p>Takashi was waiting outside on his father's motorcycle, an extra helmet in his hand. He had received a text from his old friend Medic saying that a certain blond had been checked into the hospital where he worked. And just like that, Takashi was stealing his father's motorcycle and contacting Sharingan. It had only been a few moments before Sasuke ran out of the building, pass in hand, and sweating. The beads of sweat that rolled down his face shined in the blazing sunlight, it made the Uchiha look cute in a way. Takashi knew he could only look, but not touch; Sasuke was going to be Naruto's, he just knew it. The Uchiha quickly jumped on the back of the motorcycle and stared at Takashi. The Satoshi looked back before he finally got the message to go. The vehicle revved up, and they were gone.<p>

* * *

><p>Neji had been sitting in his Economics class, listening to his teacher talk about the Stock Market when he felt a disturbance in the force. The junior lifted his head and turned to the door only to see Sasuke running towards the exit, a worried look on his face. Neji's phone started to vibrate and he raised his hand as he realized it wasn't his regular phone.<p>

"Asuma sir, can I take this? It's… Important…" Neji hesitantly said to the old Renegade member whom now acted as his teacher. Asuma Sarutobi looked at his young charge for the hour and motioned for him to step outside into the deserted hall. Neji quickly bowed his head in thanks and scurried out of the room. There was a new next from Medic, also known as Kabuto Yakushi, who was also a former Renegade member.

**To: Byakugan**  
><strong>From: Medic<strong>

**Your new little friend here has wound up in the Hospital where I work… What is his name? Ah I can't remember. But anyways, Sasuke and your friend's brother are on their way…**

Neji stared at the text and was about to text back before he received yet another message from Kabuto.

**To: Byakugan**  
><strong>From: Medic<strong>

**…I know who it is… You're going to kill me for this… It's Rasengan…**

* * *

><p>A very confused Tsunade viewed her class and didn't see a sign or hair of Sasuke and Naruto. They were her best students and made 3rd Hour her favorite hour. They were missing a very big test today too. The busty blond stood up and started to write down equation after equation on the blackboard.<p>

"These problems are extra credit, the answers will be 1 through 26 and represents the Alphabet; whoever can answer the question will get double extra credit points. Now, start your test."

The math teacher watched as each student went straight for the lined paper to try to solve the extra credit since none of them would be able to complete the actual test. It was also during this time that Tsunade heard a few phones vibrate that special vibration pattern that she knew all too well. Someone had news for the Renegade Members.

It had only been 10 minutes before the other crown jewel of her class, Sakura Haruno came up to Tsunade, both test and extra credit in hand. But instead of answering, Sakura placed her answer into equations; Tsunade would have to give her more extra credit for that. As Sakura went to sit down, Tsunade solved the problems and stared at the answer.

'14 1 18 21 20 15 9 14 8 15 19 16 9 20 1 12 - Naruto in Hospital'

Tsunade's eyes widened and sighed, she hated the gangs, the kids always got hurt. But how did Naruto get involved, and why was Sasuke, who wasn't in a gang himself, helping him?

* * *

><p>The raven headed boy who had found Naruto was sitting in the lobby when he saw Sasuke and Takashi run through the revolving door. He quickly stood up and blocked their path, narrowing his eyes at the pair. "Sharingan and Juubi, I did not know you would respond so quickly." The pair stared at the Raven, Sasuke clearly more angered than Takashi.<p>

"Move out of our way, Lotus, we don't have business with you." Sasuke spat. The boy now known as Lotus stared back and refused to move, apparently, he didn't want them to touch Naruto. "No Sasuke, you shouldn't have let him into the forbidden room." What 'Lotus' just revealed shocked both Takashi and Sasuke. When did Naruto enter it? They were keeping such a close eye on him…

Takashi ran forward and pushed 'Lotus' out of the way and onto the floor, hard, screaming, "Move Lee!" He had seen Medic down the corridor and wanted to get to him fast, to make sure that his little Naru wasn't dead from the horrible thing that lied in the Forbidden Room, the thing that the old Akatsuki gang created. And the one thing he was at fault for; the Kyuubi.

Sasuke stood in his place and stared again at Lee; he had probably hurt Naruto and blamed the Forbidden Room on it. He knew what Lee was capable of, but why Naruto? What did he ever do to him? "S-Sasu K-ke." Lee managed to groan as he tried to stand, but the blow from Takashi seemed too had fractured his hip. Youth wouldn't be happy… The raven looked up into now blazing crimson eyes and felt dizzy. He could only hear Sasuke mutter something about how he would pay, and fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Takashi finally met up with Kabuto who showed him to Naruto's room, this wasn't the way Takashi wanted to meet up with his old friend, but at least Naruto was safe. The Uzumaki's hair was stained in various places by the scarlet blood that ran from his head, a yellow pulse could be seen coming from his palm every so often, but none-the-less, Naruto was safe. He had absorbed the Kyuubi's spirit into him so he would be out of it for a long while, but maybe Kyuubi would be nice enough to Naruto and let him wake up early.<p>

There was a noise behind the Satoshi which was none other than Sasuke, rubbing his head and showing symptoms of having used the Sharingan. Headaches, muscle spasms, and nausea were all forms; but a headache was the most common and what Sasuke was experiencing now. He quickly poured the Uchiha a glass of water from Naruto's water supply; it wasn't like the blond would need it at the moment. Sasuke smiled and took a sip, muttering his thanks. Takashi ruffled the raven's hair and turned back to the unconscious blond.

'Oh Naru, what have I done?' Takashi thought, he leaned forward and sweetly kissed the blond on the lips, lingering for a few moments above his face and kissed him once more. This kiss lasted for about a minute before Sasuke cleared his throat, getting Takashi's attention. The brunette had been so close to separating the blonde's locked teeth and gaining access, but he guessed it wasn't the time and only licked the crease between Naruto's lips. Takashi caressed Naruto's cheek with his hand, and kissed his forehead once before reluctantly leaving in order for Sasuke to have some alone time. It didn't matter to the russet dropout; he would get his way with Naruto once he got home from the hospital. Provided Sasuke didn't get to him first.

* * *

><p>It had been a week and Naruto was still in the hospital, piles of homework and Get Well Soon cards from the teachers and some of the students he had become aquatinted with before his disappearance littered the area surrounding his bedside. Sasuke sat in the room with him since he had just been released from school early to take Naruto's ever growing pile of work to him. There was no point in the raven heading back to school; it would be over before he even got there.<p>

Rock Lee had been released from the Hospital about 3 hours after Sasuke's Sharingan had knocked him unconscious. The doctors didn't know better, so they just called it dehydration and placed him on many fluids. The Sharingan Headache hadn't gone away yet, but it was as expected as Sasuke had his Sharingan activated for over 10 minutes, it would be gone by tomorrow. The raven heard a beep and looked back at Naruto, as he had been staring at the ceiling for the past 20 minutes. But what he saw scared him.

Naruto's body shook violently for a moment, Sasuke jumped into the air, worsening his headache even more. A flash of yellow light that was known to Kyuubi surrounded the boy's body and covered him from head to toe before vanishing in an instant. Sasuke stood astonished and stared at the boy, realizing for the first time he was naked underneath the hospital bed sheet, no gown to protect his manhood from being shown. The flash had shaken the bed sheet so it hugged every surface of the blonde's body, including the most forbidden thing a male Uchiha should ever touch. A groan then ensued from Naruto's lips before his eyes reluctantly opened. The Uzumaki turned his head to Sasuke, joints popping as he did so. Cerulean eyes met onyx and a smile came across the hospitalized boy's face.

"H-Hey, Sasuke," Naruto managed to spit out. Sasuke smiled and walked over to the boy, leaning down so he could be right in the blonde's face. The Uchiha ruffled the blonde's hair slightly and smiled back, a chuckling whisper escaping his mouth.

"Hey, dobe."

* * *

><p>Should there be more TakaNaru moments? Or should it be straight NaruSasu like I originally planned? Maybe if I get more calls for TakaNaru, I might just have to write my first smut scene... But it's all up to you guys!<p>

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


End file.
